


Black Clover: Sky The Strongest Mage

by SkyTheKing



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), heart-warming - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Asta (Black Clover), Alpha Yuno (Black Clover), Bible, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elves, Gen, Magic, Magic Knights Entrance Exam (Black Clover), Noah's Ark, Original Character(s), Protective Asta (Black Clover), Supportive Asta (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheKing/pseuds/SkyTheKing
Summary: Sky Ark is a boy who was born in Hage village, the same day that both Asta and Yuno arrive. Born with higher mana then his family but only able to levitate items and not use attack magic the lad believed himself to be weak and came with some serious self-confidence issues.He is now 15, the age to get a grimoire. What life will he start? Will he become a strong magic knight? Will he fight for the clover kingdom?Read to find out!Warning this stories direction will depend on the canon story as well, minus some original plot points. As well expect some canon or non-canon deaths.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Black clover - Relationship, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Sol Marron/Magna Swing
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: When a huge sentence spoken by a character is in parenthesis, this means they are doing an inner monologue, or not saying it out loud. If it's short or just one word and in between the name of a character and the : , it's an action.

The story takes place is a large and thriving Nation known as the Clover Kingdom, it was filled with people of all kinds, many unique in their own right. 

But one thing all these unique people had in common? They're ability to use magic.

Unfortunate as it may be, many citizens had what would be considered low levels of magic and were considered worthless by the masses of their great kingdom.

However soon, 3 boys will arrive in a village located in the forsaken realm an area where only the lowliest peasants live, and make great changes to not just the kingdom, but the whole world itself. 

In the town known as Hage village located there is a church where 2 boys, one with Ash Blond hair and one with black hair were abandoned at its doorstep and taken care of by the Father. 

However unlike these two, the 3rd child was actually born into a family who also resided in the same village, a large family who were quite poor but looked out for one another, and with this new member of the family came a brand new chapter of their life.

The boy was named Sky Ark, who has beautiful aqua blue eyes, when he was a young boy he was filled with life, however...being raised in a family that was poor and looked down upon by others, soon made him realize the harsh realization of what life really is. 

It was because of that realization that Sky only ever focused on one thing, to help make money for his family, he never once raised his expectations higher than that, and was a realist among those his own age.

Sky loved his family and despite their rough way of living they kept together to help support themselves through any rough patches. 

They owned a small family restaurant/inn and his parents, uncles, aunts, and cousins would work hard to provide for it. 

To make up for their lack of money his family provided Sky with education in the local church, it was there that Sky saw the Ash Blond and Black haired boys.

AB Hair: SISTER LILY PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!

The AB boy is seen kneeling with a flower to a beautiful nun with black hair and blue eyes. She in response attacks him with a water spell.

Black Hair:(sighs) Can't you just give it a rest?

AB Hair: NO WAY! NEVER GIVING UP IS MY MAGIC!!!

Sky: Those kids sure are noisy.

The Father of the Church Orsi Orfai walks up to him and laughs at the sight.

Orsi: That they are, but they bring joy to these dreary times, I can't tell you enough about how much life those two have brought into this old place. I'm proud to raise them, you know the loud mouthed one there always talks about joining the magic knights and becoming Wizard king.

The Magic Knights were a group of magic users who fight against any potential enemies, they use their magic to help against any threats posed against the kingdom, and the Wizard king is the leader of all these brave warriors.

Sky: The Wizard king?? That kid doesn't even seem capable of using magic, maybe the quiet one there, but that's a long shot all on it's own. Where we live we're practically bottom of the barrel. 

The AB haired kid overhears the conversation and rushes towards Sky.

AB Hair: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING!!! YOU SHOULD NEVER LET THAT GET YOURSELF DOWN!!! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS FIGHT ON AND SHOW EVERYONE THAT THEY AREN'T RIGHT!!! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY NEVER SETTLE FOR LESS!!! FIGHT AGAINST YOUR LIMITS!!!(he continues monologuing after this)

Sky:(😑) Your too darn loud.

Despite Sky's bleak outlook on life he did dream like most other kids his age to join the magic knights, however despite having what his family consider "high levels of mana" he only seems capable of making objects levitate to him, this only made him feel worse when seeing other kids like the Black hair kid use his incredible wind magic, so even if he hasn't peaked full strength just yet, he'd rather not raise any expectations.

Many years go by and Sky has grown to be a tall and handsome young man, with a bit of belly fat from his consistent eating while in the kitchen. 

Despite his visits to the church and many forced rambles from the noisy ash blond haired kid, Sky only barely thought about joining the magic knights, his main priority in his eyes is to help his family, Sky uses his magic to levitate kitchen tools and even to help him cook, which brings many curious and entertained guests to see the shows he puts on.

Sky: And now it's time for my personal favorite trick! 

Sky waves his arms around and a whisk starts mixing into 4 separate ingredients, creating a sweet liquid-y substance that he places into a pie crust. 

Sky: Now chill it and we have a beautiful pie! 

Old woman: That's looks so delicious!

Large Man: Very impressive for someone who doesn't even have a grimoire! 

A grimoire to those who don't know, is a book that allows the user to cast far more advanced and powerful spells as opposed to their natural magic abilities.

A middle aged woman and man in chef clothes walk up to see Sky in action, they're his parents Ally Ark and Carmichael Ark.

Both uses fire magic to cook food and own the restaurant along with their siblings.

Carmichael: I grow more proud of that kid every day.

Ally: I just hope he doesn't waste that potential, doesn't have a grimoire and he's able to use his magic to such an incredible extent without training. If you ask me he should join the magic knights. 

Carmichael: It would be great, but he never really showed much interest in anything magic knight related...not to mention it'd be hard for anyone from the forsaken realm to even be accepted as a magic knight in the first place.

A young man with Black long hair that goes to his ankles, and a black coat with rubbery boots walks into the restaurant, he has a nasty looking smirk and sharp Grey eyes. Sky notices him walk in and looks with great shock.

Sky: That's Regen Stolz!

Regen Stolz is a rich noble who lives in the town of Hage, he was a sadistic bully who loved to torment Sky cause of his low self esteem, his favorite thing to do was use his magic to drench his clothes in rain water.

Sky(looks coldly): (I don't wanna have to serve him, but...it's been awhile since he's last done anything to me, maybe he's just here to eat?)

Sky grips his hand tight.

Sky:(And if that's the case that'll mean I can get us a huge tip!

Sky walks up to the young man and greets him with a bow.

Sky: Good day Regen, are you interested in a meal? Or perhaps need a drink?

Regen looks at Sky with an devious grin on his face and strokes his chin. 

Regen: I'll have the famous dessert people talk about here. It's to celebrate my decision to take the magic knight exam!

Sky: Right away sir!! 

Sky attempts to gather the ingredients but suddenly the knives start to run amuck and scratches his face.

Sky: Oouch!!! 

A small stream of blood comes falling from his cheek. Regen looks at him with joy in his face.

Regen: Hey now where's my order?

Sky looks at him with an intense gaze, he noticed a slight glow from his hand and saw a shard of glass on the floor, but he can't blame him from just a speculation so he breathes in and smiles.

Sky: Sorry sir, please take this pie that I've had Pre-made. 

Regen looks at him with a surprised look, but scoffs and gives him a sack of Yul. 

Regen(mocking): You can keep the change. It'll probably be a big benefit compared to what you made all year! Hahaha!

Sky looks at Regen with disgust and his mother comes up to him to tend to his wound while his father closes up shop.

Sky: I don't get it, I never even met the guy and yet he treated me like that. What the hell made Nobles think they have the right to treat commoners like that?

Ally: As despicable as it is, that's the way things are.

Carmichael: Exactly as your mother says it. People of higher status believe they can get away with anything, Unfortunately that's the truth. 

Ally: It is however what separates us from them, I'm proud that you didn't say anything rash. That was smart.

Sky looks at them and takes a deep breath. 

Sky: Well, at least we got a good amount of cash to make up for closing early. I still don't know why you guys are bothering with this.

Ally knocks him on the head

Ally: You're now 15 years old! Of course we're closing early! Otherwise you'd stay here working or fooling around instead of going to get your Grimoire!

Sky: Mom that hurt!!

Carmichael: Son, we just want the best for you. 

Sky: It's fine, the Magic I'm able to use is perfect for the business.

Carmichael: That's not what I mean and you know it.

Sky looks at both his parents and sighs, since he was born his family told him how he has more mana then anyone in his family, since the only person he could compare to was the black haired kid from the church though, he was never really confident enough to wear that statement with pride; and would rather not get his hopes up. 

Since his parents keep insisting however, he could at least go to the ceremony.

Sky: Fine I'll get the dumb book. But don't get your hopes up alright?

Sky exits the restaurant and walks away to the large tower in the village.

Ally: I don't understand why he's so stubborn about it? We keep telling him how strong and capable he can be!

Carmichael: All the faith and love we have in that kid can't really amount to much...if he doesn't have any confidence in himself.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sky is 15 years old, it’s time for him to get his Grimoire, his friends and family believe in him, but the question remains if he believes in himself.
> 
> What kind of grimoire will he get? Or will he even get on to begin with?

Sky is seen walking along the dirt road to the Grimoire Tower, while walking Sky begins to talk to himself.

Sky: It's not like I'm gonna get any awesome magic that'll make me stronger, all I can do now is make things float and come towards me, what's that gonna be like when I have a book? 

Farmers working the fields look in Sky's direction and stare at him with confused expressions.

Farmer 1: Why is that kid talking to himself?

Farmer 2: He's a weirdo that's why, just ignore him.

A vein pops out of Sky's head.

Sky: I can hear you ya know you old farts!(clenches fist)

Sky takes a deep breath and continues walking down the path, it wasn't until a few minutes later when he finally reaches the Grimoire Tower, a giant library filled with books that will be taken by a new generation of mages, weak and strong. 

Sky enters the buildings and immediately notices a few fancy clothed people looking at him and his dirty chef clothes, Sky knew that they were laughing at him and as much as he'd love to punch them in the face, he knew that would just bring more problems.

Sky soon catches a glance at the Loud Ash Blond boy and the Black haired kid, both now much older, with the black haired kid being considerably taller and much more noticeably handsome, whereas the Ash blond kid was different, he was shorter and seemed rather more muscular in comparison.

Sky: Funny, it's like looking at complete polar opposites.

Sky attempts to wait in a corner where no one would see him, unfortunately as he walks off a couple of noble looking boys, one with long blonde hair and the other with short hair, see him and begin mocking him within distance.

NobleKid 1: All these peasants in the tower, even the one who can't use magic. Yet somehow the Baker kid looks the most pathetic.

NobleKid 2: You can just tell that he doesn't even want to be here. I bet he'll get the lousiest looking grimoire in this tower.

Another person came walking beside the two kids, it was Regen who wanted to join in on bullying Sky.

Regen: He is and always will be a pathetic little peasant. He should just do us a favor and leave.

The 3 boys laugh and Sky continues walking away.

Sky:(I may look pathetic but at least my hearing is ok you jackasses.) 

Sky looks around and sighs.

Sky: What am I even doing here, even the loud mouth kid that doesn't have a drop of magic has the confidence to be here. But me? I don't belong, everyone in this tower knows that. I'm just...wasting my time.

Sky begins wallowing down on the floor when a certain loud mouth notices him and runs in his direction.

AB Kid: HEY YOUR THAT KID WHO USE TO HANG AROUND THE CHURCH!!!! 

Sky turns around in great disdain as he looks at the AB haired kid coming in his direction.

AB Kid: How've you been? Haven't seen you around the church for a while.

Sky:(What do you know he can speak in a calmer tone.) I haven't had the time to since I've been helping around my family's restaurant.

AB Kid: Oh yeah! We heard about that place,(scratches back of head) can't really afford to eat there though!

The Black haired Kid follows behind the AB Kid.

AB Kid: Either way it's great to see a friendly face around here!

Sky: Friendly?? How can you say I'm friendly when we don't even know each other's names??

AB Kid pauses for a moment and flails around in shock at the response, looking pretty foolish and embarrassing in the middle of the crowd of kids surrounding them.

AB: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW OUR NAMES!?!

Sky(annoyed): WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?? YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU KNOW MY NAME!

Black Hair: It's Sky.

A pause between the 3 boys enters, Sky look at the Black haired kid with a surprised look while the Ash Blond Kid looks proud.

AB Kid:(grins widely) Yep, Sky Ark right??

Sky:(Crap, they do know my name.) 

Sky fidgets his fingers and blushes in embarrassment, he was more focused on his education in the church rather then making friends, any time the two boys were around he simply just ignored them and dismissed any chance overhearing what their names were.

He did hang around them most of the time but they were usually coincidental meetings and forced interactions on his part. 

AB Kid: Guess you never got our names huh?

Black hair:(says in a calm but cold tone) We never exactly introduced ourselves properly either.

AB Kid(points finger in the black hair kids direction): Yeah your right, Father Orsi never introduced us to Sky. 

The AB Kid and Black hair kid look at Sky and the AB kid extends his hand.)

Asta: Yo! I'm Asta, I'm the one whose gonna be the Wizard King! It's nice to meet you!

Yuno: Yuno.

Sky looks at them strangely and then down at their hands.

Asta: Geez Yuno you could be a little more enthusiastic with your introduction. 

Yuno: He just needs my name.

Asta: Jeez, Your a real pain aren't ya?!

Sky smiles a tiny bit and chuckles, he looks to them and then attempts to reach for Asta's hand.

Sky: I'm-

Before speaking Sky is interrupted by an Old man dressed as a classic Wizard, flying down from the roof of the tower in a carpet enveloped in a green aura.

Old Man: Ahem! Welcome to Grimoire Tower, acceptees! On this momentous day you will take your first step down a new path! I wish you all integrity, Hope, and Love!

The Old Man's carpet lands down in front of a podium standing in front of dozens of the teenagers hearing his speech. 

Old Man: For those of you who are unaware I am the master of this Grimoire Tower. Now, never once did anyone in this region has distinguished their self by becoming a magic knight, much less the Wizard King. I pray that all of you have what it takes to be the greatest mage in the land.

Despite feeling rather inadequate Sky regains a bit of excitement because of the Old Man's speech.

Old Man: I present to you...your grimoires!

Grimoires all around the tower begin to glow various different colors and fly down in the direction of the teenagers. Each in their own different size choosing a new owner. 

All except 2, Asta and Sky were the last who have yet to receive a grimoire. 

Asta: Hey where is...my grimoire???

Sky stands their with a frown on his face, not surprised by what is happening. 

Sky: Figures, guess I'm no good after all.

Everyone starts to laugh at the poor expense of the 2, just then a light glows behind them.

When they turned around it was revealed to be Yuno, receiving his grimoire with a green cover with a 4 leaf clover. 

A rare and incredible gift, a 4 leaf grimoire holds the potential of granting its user with incredible magic and spells.

NobleKid 1: No way! That filthy peasant was blessed with a 4 leaf!

Girl: That's incredible!

Boy: So cool!

Yuno grabs ahold of his grimoire and looks to Asta and Sky.

Yuno: I will become the Wizard King!

Everyone in the room cheers and shouts in excitement, Asta meanwhile grovels at what he witnessed but gets up.

Asta: Just you wait Yuno! I won't fall behind!

Yuno walks past Asta and then past Sky, who looks down at his feet with a pit in his stomach.

Sky: I should've figured, there was no way someone like me would've been that lucky. (Looks at Yuno) I don't have any cool or impressive magic attribute,(looks at Asta) and it's hard to admit but even Asta has more confidence and strength compared to me.

The 2 noble kids see Sky and begins chuckling. 

NobleKid 1: Well at least this poor sap doesn't have anything to amount to! People say his mana is incredibly high! Yet a grimoire hasn't even come to him! 

NobleKid 2: Even the magic-less idiot who didn't get one has an excuse being that he can't even use magic, but for you? That's humiliating.

The 2 of them laugh uncontrollably while the rest of the kids look at Sky with pity. They both look at Yuno however and leave in frustration. But Regen, who was with them stays and continues insulting Sky. 

He comes to the depressed young man and looks down at him while holding his grimoire. 

Regen: It's really too bad, I'll get the chance to become a magic knight. Meanwhile you'll be here rotting away like the trash you are...(smirks) How sad.

Regen casts a spell that summons a small raincloud on top of Sky's head.

Sky: That's right...it is sad, I don't know why I even came here. Hell my expectations could've been lower then normal and even then I couldn't predict this happening.

Sky smiles while tears in his eyes build up.

Sky: I should never have gotten my hopes high.

Regen: Your practically the perfect peasant, your so lowly that a grimoire doesn't even recognize you even with mana. HAHAHAH!! It's great! 

Ally: THATS ENOUGH!!!

Everyone turns around to see Ally and Carmichael, along with someone children and adults who are with them.

Boy: Who're they?

Girl: I think it's that guys family.

Boy 2: Aren't they the people who work in the restaurant.

Boy 3: They all came to see him get a grimoire?

Girl 2: Are they embarrassed cause he didn't get one?

Rolk: Heh, looks like Mommy and Daddy came to bring their embarrassment of a son back home with them.

Ally shoots a small fire ball in the Noble Kids direction but it's dies before it could hit him. 

Regen: You dare attack a noble!?

Ally: Technically I didn't hit you. And you started it by always drenching my kid in water! MY REGRET IS NOT DOING IT SOONER YOU BRAT!!

Ally was just about ready to attack Regen when a large Muscular young man grabs her by the arms and restrains her. 

Large man: breath auntie.

Carmichael: It doesn't matter if he's got a grimoire or if he was to have no magic, we love our kid all the same!

A small girl in a dress next to Ally comes up.

Small girl: My cousin is a better person then you can ever be! With or without magic!

A tan Woman behind Carmichael speaks up.

Tan Woman: My Nephew is a strong and respectable young man!

The rest soon join in showing words of appraisal towards Sky.

Regen looks at them with entertained expressions on his face, 

Regen: Well this certainly is hilarious. Instead of being embarrassed they choose to embarrass you and themselves!

Sky stands in disbelief at what he's witnessing, normally most people would feel embarrassed when their family does something like this.

However what Sky felt wasn't embarrassment at all, he felt pride.

Sky: Even if I didn't get my Grimoire, my family is still behind my back through and through. How the hell did I get so lucky.

Sky looks at his parents and reminisces the times they spent together, working.

He looks at his aunt who would treat his wounds when he was hurt, he looks at his younger cousin who at a time was bullied for being seen as weak and defended her.

Sky:(smiles) (It doesn't doesn't matter if everyone here thinks it's embarrassing because to me, this is better then any grimoire I could get, I could be thanking God for my family for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough.)

Regen: You know Sky I almost feel sorry for you!

Sky: Well that's funny, cause I feel really sorry for you.

Regen: Huh.

Sky: My family came here themselves to see me cause they knew the potential that I had, something I couldn't see. And when it turns out to be nothing, do they look down on me? No, they defend me against clowns like you. I don't see your family here defending you, shows how much they really care.

Everyone including Asta and Yuno both separately in the background looked at Sky with shock at what he said, Regen looks at him with a cold and angry expression on his face, and he storms out of the tower.

Sky's family looks at him full of pride, and he goes up to his parents and gives them both a hug. 

Sky: I'm so lucky that I was born into this family with you guys! Thank you!

Carmichael:(Smacks him beside the head) Of course! We love you son!

Ally: Let's go home and have a big dinner! Doesn't matter why! We'll just eat like kings!

Sky smiles and looks at the shelves of grimoires, and begins to think.

Sky:(Even if I don't get a grimoire of my own that's fine, maybe it just wasn't here, or maybe I'm not worthy, but that doesn't matter! I'll train and grow stronger with what I have! And soon join the magic Knights!)

Just then a bright white light shines in the entire, a giant black leathered book came flying down from the top of the tower, it was 4 feet tall, 3 ft in length and must've contained thousands of pages. 

More importantly however, it also had a symbol on the front cover, it was a Cross with a 4 leaf clover on top of it.

Old Man: Impossible, another 4 leaf clover grimoire???

Sky and his family's jaws dropped down to the floor in shock at the magnificent sight in front of them, a grimoire so large and radiant and it belonged to him. The only one more shocked then anyone in that room, was Sky himself.

Sky: This....is my grimoire. 

He inspects the cross on the cover and smiles. 

Carmichael: Our prayers have been answered after all.

End chapter 2


End file.
